hairspraymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hairspray (2007 film)/@comment-75.71.69.58-20131110233852
(Astoria) so I said is she asleep so Penny said she just thinking about the show omg Deja do you hear Tracy audition tomorrow? (Deja) that's great News Astoria I,m going on a date tonight (Astoria) oh OK bye (Astoria hangs up the phone) (the next day) (The song start miss Baltimore crabs Ambers mom started singing) (Ambers mom) back step cha-cha-cha side step front stop back and turn back step cha-cha-cha Tammy sharper side step front step back again (Tracy and Penny come in) (Tracy) oh my god Penny there's Link Link Penny pince me (Penny dose so and pinch Tracy in the arm) (Tracy) ow (Penny) you told me too (Tracy) I,m can't believe I,m really here auditioning (Penny) I can't believe I,m really here watching you audition (Ambers mom) Front step cha-cha-cha back step cha-cha-cha side step front step back and t--oh Amber Look at this motley crew oh this town sure has gone downhill since I was crowned miss Baltimore crabs (Amber) ugh give it a rest mother (Ambers mom) oh my god how times have change these girls must be blind or completely deranged but times seems to Holt when I was miss Baltimore crabs amber that move is far too dirty (Amber) mother wake up that dream of yours this isn't 1930s (Noreen Doreen Linda and Sofia) ha ha ha (Ambers mom) you can laugh but life's a test don't do this don't do that remember mother knows best for the crowns in the vault from when I won miss Baltimore crabs (Amber) those steps are perfect ammunition (Ambers mom) let me show you how your mommy dear took out the competition girls go get them boys let's rumba 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 (Penny) oh no I can't dance (Ambers mom) those poor runner-ups might still hold some grudges they padded their cups but I screwed the judges those boards thought they win if a plate they would spin in their dance ahh not a chance boys put me down oh good morning ladies let's see what you got (Girls) twist twist twist twist mashed potato mambo (Ambers mom) ready begain on my show you never find a thrusting hip or bump and grind (Ambers mom) whats that? A dance for fleas and ticks? (Ambers mom) oh you should-a seen my bag of tricks oh I hit the stage batons ablaze while belting Aida and preparing soufflés but that triple somersault is how I clinched miss Baltimore crabs proceed (Tammy) are you scared we on live? (Tracy) no I,m sure I can cope (Amber) well this show isn't broadcast in (Amber Tammy branda Shelley Lou Anne Vicky Becky Darla Noreen Doreen Linda and Sofia to Tracy) CinemaScope (Ambers mom) I never drink one chochlate malt no dessert for miss Baltimore crabs (Amber) this one will never get a date in this hand-me-down clothes (Ambers mom) ha kid she never get a date till daddy buys her a new nose I would say oy gevalt if I wasn't miss Baltimore crabs (Amber) do you dance like your dress? (Link) Amber there's no need to be cruel (Ambers mom) would you swim in an integrated pool? (Tracy) I sure would I,m all for integration its the new frontier (Ambers mom) not in Baltimore it inst (Tracy) uh where's corny? I promise I dance for him (Ambers mom) don't know and may I be frank first impressions can be tough and when I saw you I know it if you size weren't enough your last answer just blew it and so my dear so short and stout you never be in (All) so we kicking you out (Ambers mom) with your form and your face aw well its isn't your fault you be down with a case of miss (All) Baltimore (Ambers mom) crabs uh you may go (Tracy) um... thank you (Penny) I think they secretly liked you (Little Inez) can I please audition? (Ambers mom) not too late dear but you may bow and exit cause I,m miss Baltimore crabs (Kids crabs crabs crabs (the song ends)